The Odd Couple
by Galateagirl
Summary: Guys, if you hate Dash Sam, don't read it. If you plan on reading it, keep an open mind.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is for my friend, Myrtle. She's stuck at home with strep/bronchitis and is thoroughly and COMPLETELY miserable writing thank you notes. She also just got new braces. The worst week award goes to…Myrtle! She's also obsessed with Hermione/Draco pairings, which I just don't understand. Anyway, I think she would accept this as a cousin of that pairing. I'm forging new frontiers and becoming more open-minded. Yay me!

**Warning: If you are one of my loyal DS readers, don't read this. It will depress you.**

Sam picked up the light blue notebook in the library by accident. It was a complete and total accident. She had put her books on top of it and put it in her backpack later. An innocent mistake, right? Could happen to anyone, right?

The why did it have to taunt her? It looked so delectable, such a secret, such a window. How could she pass it up, now that it was on her own turf? It was like…like…like having the enemy's battle strategy and not reading it because that wouldn't be nice!

_Dash Baxter_ was written on the front, along with _Ravens Rule!_ and _STAY OUT IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE! _Sam didn't really take these to heart, as she knew the contents would be totally worth it.

Sam weighed her options. _Well, you could always read it and then put it back in the library in the morning. No need for him to even know you ever read it. How can you pass up a chance to read his diary? It would tell you everything! And maybe you'll have a reason to protect him from Danny the next time you saw him._

_No,_ her other side said. _You can't go around reading other people's diaries! How would you like it if he read your diary? It's so rude! Just put it back in your-_

Sam crossed the room and picked it up. Temptation had won a long time ago. She sat down and opened it carefully, trying not to leave any evidence of prying eyes.

The first entry began, _Hey._

_Jazz suggested I write stuff down. She said it would help me relieve stress and anger. But I live on stress and anger. That's how I win games. That's how I beat Fenton. That's how I protect myself._

_I got another D today. I took it out on Fenton. Sometimes I actually feel bad for him. But I just have to hit something, get it out of my system. If I get another, Coach'll kick me off the team. Fenton's lucky though. He's got a great girlfriend and a nice best friend. I feel like I have too many at times. Too many fake ones. But if I change now, what will happen? I can't join Fenton's group. He'd kill me. But I wish I had a Sam instead of a Paulina._

Sam's eyes widened and she leaned the book down. _He likes me. That's so weird! But I feel so bad for him…you shouldn't! He hurts Danny all the time! Yeah but he's frustrated.._

She flipped through the book again until she saw a page headed with her name.

_Sam_

_She's so strong, so there, so real._

_Why can't everyone be that real?_

_She has armor of her own, Self-created_

_But she has a weak link._

_Her own friends hurt her with friendly fire._

_When they turn and look away without thanks, without any attention spared_

_She winces, shot down._

_Poor Sam._

_So strong accept for her weak link._

_If only people could see her like I can._

_Her friends would, but they're too close._

_A strong woman, holding weight for her friends, Caring for them and figuring out the problems,_

_But who gets no credit._

_Not a glance._

_I can see her better than anyone._

_Now if he could only see me._

Sam actually had to wipe her eyes. She smiled at the page. He described her as she wished other people would. He could see her. Weird how he seemed so different on page.

As the night wore on, Sam learned more and more about Dash Baxter. The weird part was that she liked him more and more with every page.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Sam took a deep breath. It was the next morning at school and her plan was looking awful. _Just go up to Dash, it'll be fine, he likes you._ Sam squared her shoulders and turned the corner. She walked puposefully up to Dash.

"Umm…Dash?"

Dash turned around and blushed a little when he saw her. "Manson." He saw the book and turned pale. "Where did you get that?" His ears turned red.

Sam felt herself start to relax. "I picked it up in the library by accident." She offered the book to him.

He snatched it and stuffed it in his locker as best he could. "Did you read it?" He said, looking into her eyes desperately.

Sam looked at the ground silently and started scuffing her boot on the floor. This action served as her answer.

"Great……" Dash said, leaned his shoulder against the locker, sagging a little. "I suppose you had a good laugh with Fenton and Foley, right?" He said, miserably.

Sam looked him in the eye. "No, I didn't." She said. She smiled at him and leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for seeing me." She whispered, and walked down the hall.

Dash grinned, "Hey Manson?"

Sam turned and smiled at Dash. "Yeah Baxter?"

"Do you wanna go out with me sometime?"

Sam's smile spread from ear to ear. "Of course." She walked down the hall, thinking _Finally! Someone who sees me for who I am, not what I am_. Little did she know that Dash was watching her thinking the exact same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for Me the Anon One, for dedicating her story to me and for messaging me. This is also for all those people who have ever even thought about writing a Dash Sam centered fiction. GO FOR IT!**

**Author's note: Guys, don't flame me for my choice of pairing. I could very well do the same to you. And it is never nice to call somebody a traitor to a pairing they have devoted 20 freakin' fan fictions to!**

**Flame me for writing badly if you must unleash your immaturity on someone.**

Danny spit his soda all over the table. "YOU'RE **WHAT**?"

Sam looked down at her now soda-covered shirt. "Danny, that's just disgusting."

Danny wiped his mouth. "Don't change the subject. Are you telling me that you are going on a _date_ with _Dash_ _Baxter_?"

Sam had expected this reaction, but she had hoped for a little more maturity on the part of her friends. "Yeah. Got a problem with that?" She demanded.

Danny leaned over the tabel at her. "Yeah. As a matter of fact, I do. where do you get off, deciding to date your best friend's worst enemy?"

Sam looked at him serenely. "Danny, I'm not dating Plasmius."

Tucker, who had been sitting there with his mouth side open, closed it and snorted.

Danny glared at her. His eyes flashed green. "How dare you? How dare you joke about this, betraying your friends to date some stuck up Jock?"

Sam glared right back. "How dare you? Trying to tell me who I can and can't date? How dare you call the guy I like stuck up? And how dare you assume I would date a guy who would beat up my friends?"

This took the wind out of Danny's sails. "What?"

"You heard me. I made him promise not to beat up you guys anymore." She stood up, gathering her empty plate. She spat out, "I can't believe you." before turning to throw away her things and head to next period.

Danny glared at her back. "Can you believe her?" he said. "She's so obviously trying to make me jealous. What a b-."

Tucker stopped him there. "Don't you even consider calling your best friend that." Danny slumped slightly. Tucker continued. "And Danny, you really were acting like a jerk. I don't think she's trying to make you jealous. I think she **really** likes him. You should be happy for her."

Danny looked up at him, amazed. "Tucker, she's dating the guy who has beaten us up for every day of our high school career and you want me to be _happy_ for her?"

Tucker snapped. "Oh yeah, Danny? What about when you dated Paulina, who called Sam a Goth freak whenever she saw her? What about when you dated Valerie, who would beat you up every day? Who you _knew_ I had a crush on? You think it's hard being happy for your friends when you don't like **why** they're happy?" Tucker stood up. "Dude, you're preaching to the choir. Sam and I have supported you at your stupidest. If you can't return the favor, I don't see why we're still friends."

Tucker stood up and left the table. He dropped off his stuff and ran to catch up with Sam.

Danny sat there, stunned. The truth was coming out... And it sure wasn't in his favor.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Sam stormed out of the cafeteria with tears brimming in her eyes. Danny was such a... Urrgh!

When she reached her locker, Sam just leaned against it. She had a crush on Danny for a long time. It had only been this year when said crush began to lighten up. It had taken her a long time and she was finally going on her first real date since Gregor. She was never asked out by people at school, mainly because everybody saw her and Danny as the perfect couple.

"Hey."

She smiled at the sound of his voice. "Hey Dash."

He leaned against the locker so he could see her face. "What's wrong?"

Sam wiped her eyes quickly. "Nothing."

Dash wouldn't tae that for an answer. "Sam, you never cry. Tell me what's wrong or I'll have to send you pink flowers."

Sam laughed slightly. "Danny and Tucker were just being stupid." she muttered.

Dash pulled her into a hug. She was so much shorter than him, Her face was buried in his chest. "They giving you trouble about dating me?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "You getting the same?" She looked up at him.

Dash laughed slightly. "Nah. A few 'You-and-the-_Goth_?'s, but not much else. Do you want me to pound them for you?"

Sam laughed. "Nah. They always get guilty really fast. It's okay."

Dash smiled at her. "Can I walk you to your next class?"

Sam untangled herself from him. "Sure, but it's Gym. i think it's pretty far out of your way."

Dash raised and eyebrow. "You think I care?"

Sam smiled, wiping away her last few tears. As they walked towards her locker she slipped her hand in his.

**Guys, if you didn't pick up the fact this was going to be Dash Sam, you are very dumb. I pity you.**


End file.
